Emerald Eyes
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "Was the reason he couldn't look at me sometimes was because my eyes were as green as my mother's?" Harry ponders his green eyes and Severus Snape. My second response to Bangle-Babe's color challenge. 800 words. Drabble. Oneshot and character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Note: This a second response to the color challenge and according to my Microsoft Word it's 800 words.**

I knew Professor Snape didn't like me. As I stared at myself in the mirror I wondered why. Well, I knew he hated me because he was a Death Eater and the head of house for Slytherin but recently I had the feeling that he hated me because of my appearance. I traced the dark scar that plagued my forehead. I studied my green eyes and I frowned. Professor Snape wasn't a regular man who would hate my scar and that's all. I guess I might not know why for a long time. Maybe I never will know.

* * *

><p>I think I might know now why he hates me with a passion. I knew it wasn't the fact that I was The-Boy-That-Lived. I could still see his face, full of pain and struggling to mask his emotions. My father bullied him and if what Dumbledore said was true than my father never stopped hurting him. I am the spawn who mirrors his father. I mean I almost look like dad, his torturer, who relentlessly pranked him and made him snap at my mother, which caused her to hate him. I looked out the window into the green fields below with a sigh coming out of my mouth filling the empty dorm room. A thought crawled into my mind after a few slow moments. Was the reason he couldn't look at me sometimes was because my eyes were as green as my mother's?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Look….at…me."<em>

I nearly screamed as I woke with a jolt my lungs filled with air ready to blow over. I had horrible nightmares now. It shook me. Since Professor Snape died and I stared at him right in the eyes I was haunted by that last scene and his last words. He had given me a vial I was planning on opening but I couldn't right now. I was that shaken. My green emerald eyes staring into his brown eyes as the life faded out and his eyes turned into glassy eyes like a doll's. I shuddered shaking my whole body as goose bumps attacked my arms. I always thought he hated me, but I suppose he doesn't.

His eyes floated back into my head and I felt tears fall down my eyes. I hope Professor Snape is happy now. Did he get what he wanted, to see the last of Lily Potter's green emerald eyes one last time?

* * *

><p>"Come on Albus." I told my son grabbing his hand and leading him to the train. He looked like me with his black hair and his green eyes. He was scared I knew I would be if I was him after all, this was his first year of Hogwarts.<p>

"Daddy I'm nervous." He said I watched him fidget his green eyes looking down. He was my only child that carried my mother's green eyes. He was special child, named after Severus and Albus I knew he had a shadow bigger than him thanks to his names but he would live above their expectations. Besides, I knew that Albus would have the two personalities of his namesakes all rolled into one. He had Severus' quiet manner and imagination for new spells and Albus' smile and his intelligence.

"But what about if I get into Slytherin?" He asked me quietly like he didn't want to jinx himself.

"We will still love you. Besides Severus Snape, a brave man and one of Hogwarts's headmasters, was in Slytherin. He was the bravest man I have ever met." I told him and squatted down to his height.

"Actually you remind me of him very much except you have emerald eyes and my looks." I smirked.

Albus nodded. He still looked worried though so I decided I would tell him something I haven't ever told any of my children before.

"To tell you the truth I had to ask the hat not to put me in Slytherin. I probably would have gone there if I hadn't. It doesn't matter what House you are in okay?" I told him.

He smiled like I had lifted a thousand pounds of his shoulders. "Thank you Dad." He hugged me and soon, too soon, he left on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Ginny called me. I folded the paper to keep my spot and walked into the kitchen where Lily and Ginny was sitting a letter in her hand. "Albus wrote to us and guess what House he is in?"<p>

"Gryffindor?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

She shook her head. "He's in Slytherin. He says it isn't as bad as he thought and his friends are very nice to him and they are 'cunning and funny'."

I smiled a bright smile. "He really is like Severus. I knew it was a good thing to name Albus after him."

**R and R!**


End file.
